Photograph (NaruSasu)
by Maria Berlusconi
Summary: Naruto snoops around Sasuke's house and finds a photograph...


Photograph (SasuNaru)

_Ok, so now you know i suck at titles._

* * *

Snooping around is what Naruto does best when he isn't making a show of himself. Sasuke's house was just the right setting for a bit of snooping plus it was the morning and almost time for training. He's never been in the raven-haired boy's house before and it's not like he was told _not _to.

The blonde haired ninja tiptoed up to Sasuke's door and pressed his ear against it. No movement was heard on the inside, so he was safe.

After fiddling with the lock he opened it and quickly walked in. He shut the door behind him and continued tiptoeing. It didn't surprise him that Sasuke's house was so clean. He wrinkled his nose and went into Sasuke's room. He wanted to find something that the raven-haired showed no one else. He wanted some dirt on the boy that all the girls swoon over.

He checked the draws. Nothing.

He checked in boxes. Nothing.

Under the bed? Nothing.

Was there seriously nothing that he could use against Sasuke?

Just when Naruto was about to give up he looked over at the bed pillow. People usually leave important things under their pillow right? Naruto tends to leave his free ramen vouchers under his so that he knows where he puts them. The thought of ramen made Naruto gulp. He wanted to finish his investigation fast and take a trip to Ichiraku's.

He walked up to the pillow and swooped it up. Naruto sighed. "Paper?" He put down the pillow and picked up the folded piece of paper. He un-folded it slowly. "…Pho…photo….photograph." His hands trembled as he studied the photograph. "This…" He puffed his chest out. "…is quite a good looking photo of myself actually."

It was a photo taken of Naruto in nothing but his orange trousers looking at something. Naruto couldn't remember what he was looking at, but all he thought about was the dirt he had just got on Sasuke. Naruto snickered to himself not realising that Sasuke having a half naked picture of him under his pillow has some serious pervy connotations. He placed the picture back under Sasuke's pillow and waltzed out of the room anticipating this mornings training more than anything else, but first…Ichiraku's.

.

Kakashi closed his book. "Ah, Naruto, nice of you to join us."

"Naruto, where were you? Even Kakashi got here before you." Sakura added with her hands on her hips.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he approached is team. "Sorry, I was a bit hungry…" He side-glanced Sasuke who coolly had his eyes closed and hands in his pocket. Naruto couldn't help the grin that danced across his face.

"Anyway," Kakashi tucked his book safely in his pocket and began the training session. "We're gonna start off now."

"Wait." Naruto put his hand up. "I want to say something."

The copy ninja sighed. "What is it now Naruto?"

"I just wanted your opinion on something." He noticed the other two were paying attention to what he had to say. "My friend said he keeps a picture under his pillow of someone in the village…half naked. Isn't that weird? I mean, who keeps pictures of half naked people under their pillow anyway, right?"

Silence followed. "Naruto, you're such a loser, and so is your friend." Sakura dismissed. "No one does that anyway. It's weird and creepy." She flipped her hair. "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He looked into those blue mischievous eyes and knew instantly what was up. He closed his eyes. "Not if you like the person in the photograph." He shrugged off. Kakashi nodded in agreement. He was about to use his book for reference, but decided not to.

"My friend likes the person?" Naruto asked taking a step back. Sasuke was just giving his opinion. It's not like he likes him anyway. There's no way Sasuke, the boy that every girl has the hots for, would like the number hyperactive knuckle head ninja. No way.

"Sasuke, has a point." Sakura blushed at the thought of having a half naked photo of Sasuke under her pillow. "You'd only do that if you really like the person."

It was time for Naruto to blush. He looked at Sasuke who had a smirk playing on his face. This isn't how he hoped this would turn out. He was about to say something but Kakashi cut in. "Back to training guys. Stealth attacks this time. Go!"

The trio dispersed into the bushes. Stealth attack training would be to land a hit on Kakashi without being noticed.

Somewhere in the shelter of the branches and leafs Naruto couldn't reduce the redness on his face. Forget about stealth attacks, he had to get rid of this pang in his chest. Does Sasuke look at that picture every night before he goes to bed? Does he talk to the picture? Kiss it? Use it to…

Naruto wiped away the thoughts as the raven haired himself showed up beside him. "You know…I should report you for breaking and entering."

"Shut up. I didn't! The door was open and I was making sure that there weren't any robbers in your room." Naruto shuffled to the side. Sasuke was way to close.

"You curious?" Sasuke turned his gaze away from Kakashi to look at the blonde haired. Being so close to Naruto was making his heart pick up a pace. "About the picture and what I do with it?"

"No! Why would you think that? You heard Sakura, it's creepy!" Naruto shuffled back even further into the bushes, but Sasuke advanced cleanly. Naruto's face was heating up. Why did he have to snoop around? Stupid decision.

Sasuke licked his lips. "I'll just show you then."

.

Kakashi looked around the field. "They're doing good, but they should've attacked me ages ago. Ah well." He sat down legs crossed on the grass and took out his book.

Sakura, on the other hand, had a personal viewing of the Make-out Tactics.


End file.
